Déclaration
by Cissyaliza
Summary: Pénélope a un secret qu'elle n'ose confier à Derek.
1. Première partie

Voici une petite histoire en deux parties... J'espère que vous l'apprécierez.

* * *

Préambule : Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de : Jeff Davis. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation dans cette fiction.

**DECLARATION**

Pénélope Garcia, analyste informatique au Bureau d'Analyses Comportementales du F.B.I. à Quantico, était dans son petit bureau et, contrairement à son habitude, elle n'était pas plongée dans un quelconque programme informatique censé améliorer son temps de réponse aux demandes des agents de terrain, réponses qui, étant donnés les cas sur lesquels ils travaillaient, avaient en général tendance à être nécessaire la veille de la question. Alors elle n'avait eu de cesse que d'optimiser ses performances, parce que dans leur métier tellement difficile, une minute pouvait faire la différence entre la vie et la mort. Et elle était fière des résultats obtenus : elle pouvait se targuer d'avoir aidé à sauver bien des personnes, hommes, femmes et enfants indifféremment, qui n'entendraient jamais parler d'elle, ne sauraient jamais la part qu'elle avait prise dans la fin de leur cauchemar, mais pourraient reprendre le cours de leur existence parce que quelque part une ancienne hacker du nom de Pénélope Garcia avait juste promené ses doigts agiles sur son clavier pour trouver des réponses.

Mais qui allait lui donner à elle les réponses dont elle avait besoin aujourd'hui ? Quelle magicienne de l'informatique, quel sorcier du web allait pouvoir l'apaiser, lui permettre de trouver un nouveau sens à cette vie qui lui échappait soudain ?

- Idiote ! Stupide imbécile ! se répéta-t-elle pour la énième fois depuis qu'elle avait vu la petite tache bleue apparaître sur la bandelette.

Mais comment avait-elle pu être aussi négligente, aussi insensée ? On dit que l'amour rend idiot : alors elle devait être encore plus amoureuse qu'elle ne le pensait ! Parce que là elle avait vraiment atteint le comble de l'idiotie !

Et maintenant hein ? Quoi donc ? Comment se sortir de l'impasse où elle venait de se fourrer elle-même ? A qui confier son désarroi, ses craintes, ses hésitations ? JJ ou Emily auraient évidemment semblé toutes désignées s'il s'était agi d'une autre personne. Mais là…

Soudain Pénélope s'apercevait, une fois de plus, que sa vie tournait presqu'exclusivement autour de son travail : les longues journées dans ce bureau où elle se sentait chez elle, l'excitation de la traque couplée à l'horreur des enquêtes, les regards satisfaits de Hotch, les compliments de Rossi, les joutes verbales avec Derek, le plaisir de faire rougir Spencer et les délires avec les deux filles, leurs virées certains soirs, sans compter le baby-sitting avec Henry lorsque JJ voulait retrouver un peu son amoureux seule à seul… Oui, lorsqu'elle faisait le compte de ses relations, Pénélope Garcia s'apercevait que tout tournait autour de ce bureau, comme si elle n'avait pas d'existence réelle au-delà de ses murs. D'ailleurs, la seule fois où elle avait justement voulu s'affranchir de cette dépendance, elle avait bien failli en mourir, se souvint-elle avec un frisson d'angoisse, et ensuite perdre son boulot pour parachever le désastre ! Alors depuis elle n'avait plus quitté son petit monde.

Mais décidément elle n'imprimait pas les leçons et voilà qu'à nouveau elle se mettait en danger : oh, certes pas de mourir cette fois-ci, bien que… Fébrilement elle fit une recherche sur le web qui ne la rassura pas. Certes les proportions de morts en couches dans les pays développés étaient infimes, mais avec la chance qu'elle se trimbalait, elle avait toute les raisons de penser pouvoir faire grimper les statistiques !

En couches ! Bordel ! De nouveau la réalité venait la frapper en pleine figure, douloureuse comme un coup de poing.

- Pauvre stupide bêtasse crétine d'imbécile trop idiote pour prendre des précautions ! s'invectiva-t-elle en prenant sa tête douloureuse dans ses mains.

Bon sang ! On était en 2012 ! Comment, à son époque, avertie comme elle l'était, avait-elle pu se laisser ainsi piéger ! On n'avait pas idée d'être aussi irresponsable, évaporée, étourdie, et stupide, stupide, stupide !

- Bête à manger du foin ! Tiens ! C'est bien joli de rêver ma fille, mais maintenant il va falloir passer à la caisse et la note va être salée ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu croyais imbécile heureuse ! Qu'il allait te faire un grand sourire, te faire tournoyer dans ses bras et te demander de l'épouser ? Mais dans quel monde tu vis Pénélope Garcia ? Les contes de fée ça n'existe pas ! S'il y a au moins un truc que tu aurais dû apprendre après toutes ces années dans ce boulot c'est bien ça ! Les contes de fées ce n'est pas pour les stupides petites hackers trop idiotes pour garder leurs distances avec les mecs super canons qui ne pourront jamais voir en elle qu'un casse-croûte en attendant le festin auquel ils ont droit ! Ah il est beau le casse-croûte tiens ! Avec un élément qui n'a franchement pas été commandé à la base il va être renvoyé illico à la cuisine et en prime aucun risque que le beau prince ne revienne jamais traîner dans les parages !

Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux en pensant à ce prince, son prince, celui pour lequel son petit cœur tout guimauve s'était mis à battre dès le premier instant où elle l'avait vu. Longtemps elle n'avait pas pensé pouvoir espérer plus que cette amitié qu'il lui avait accordée sans détour. Elle se délectait de leurs petits jeux de mots, de leurs plaisanteries, de la manière dont il la mettait en boîte mais aussi de cette façon qu'il avait de la faire se sentir quelqu'un, elle, l'insignifiante petite informaticienne qui aurait dû être transparente à ses yeux.

Et puis les choses avaient petit à petit évolué entre eux après l'épisode Tamara où elle n'avait pas mâché ses mots envers l'agent, risquant du même coup leur amitié : mais elle se devait de le mettre en garde et c'était uniquement l'amie qui avait parlé alors, pas la femme amoureuse qui avait souffert comme une damnée de le voir avec cette fille, parce qu'elle était tout ce qu'elle, Pénélope, ne serait jamais ! Ou peut-être qu'il y avait un fond de jalousie finalement, qui saurait jamais ? Mais elle n'avait pas pensé consciemment à cela : pour elle ce qui comptait c'était qu'en s'engageant dans cette aventure Derek se mettait en danger.

Ensuite… Il y avait eu ses longues semaines de bouderie respective, chacun sur son quant à soi, chacun déterminé à ne pas faire le premier pas. Et finalement l'impossible s'était produit : c'était lui qui était venu, l'excuse à la bouche, avec ce petit air contrit auquel elle n'avait jamais su résister et elle le soupçonnait de le savoir fort bien d'ailleurs ! Soulagée au-delà des mots elle avait retrouvé son ami, et leur relation avait insensiblement glissé vers quelque chose de plus tendre, de plus « privé », jusqu'à cette nuit où il l'avait raccompagnée chez elle après une pièce de théâtre romantique à souhait durant laquelle, à sa grande honte, elle n'avait pu retenir ses larmes, ce qui l'avait attendri et amusé à la fois.

S'il n'y avait pas eu cette pièce, ces larmes, auraient-ils fini la nuit blottis l'un contre l'autre au creux de son lit ? Aurait-elle connu cette extase dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle pouvait se permettre d'aimer à cet instant-là, même si ce n'était que pour une nuit, pour un fugace instant de bonheur qui ne se reproduirait jamais ? Elle n'aurait pas de réponse à cette question et elle n'en voulait pas : ce souvenir, cette première fois c'était pour elle l'un des plus beaux moments de sa vie. Elle n'avait plus été Pénélope Garcia, obscure petite tâcheronne du F.B.I, mais Princesse Pénélope, une femme belle, désirable, sensuelle, qui donnait et recevait du plaisir de l'homme auquel elle appartenait corps et âme.

Au petit matin, le teint brouillé du manque de sommeil, elle s'était répandue en excuses, lui avait dit qu'elle comprendrait qu'il veuille oublier, qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas, qu'elle effacerait tout de sa mémoire. Bien sûr elle mentait : jamais elle n'effacerait le souvenir de ses mains sur son corps, de sa bouche lui susurrant des mots tellement doux, tellement tendres, de sa peau contre la sienne, du goût de sa sueur, de leurs langues qui se mêlaient dans un ballet érotique et brûlant… Non… Elle n'oublierait jamais. Mais elle le rangerait dans son coffre aux merveilles, pour se réchauffer les soirs trop froids, pour se rappeler qu'elle pouvait, elle aussi, connaître des moments de pur bonheur.

Il l'avait juste regardée, avait pris son visage entre ses mains si chaudes, si puissantes et lui avait demandé :

- Tu veux vraiment oublier ?

- Oui… Ce serait mieux non ?

- Mieux pour qui ?

- Pour toi bien sûr. Je sais que tu penses que c'était une erreur et…

- Parce que tu lis dans ma tête maintenant ma Princesse ?

Elle n'avait pas su répondre devant l'intensité du regard sombre fixé sur elle avec cette expression qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vue avant. Puis il avait approché son visage du sien et sa bouche était venue se poser sur la sienne, pas avec ce besoin, cette avidité de la nuit précédente, non, avec simplement infiniment de tendresse et de douceur qui lui avaient amené les larmes aux yeux tandis qu'elle répondait au baiser. Il s'était de nouveau reculé :

- Moi, je n'ai pas envie d'oublier. Et même si j'en avais envie, je ne pourrais pas. Et quand je te vois comme ça, la seule envie que j'ai, ma Princesse, c'est de recommencer vois-tu…

Ce matin-là ils avaient été en retard tous les deux, elle prétextant un bus raté, lui un problème de démarrage. Apparemment personne dans l'équipe n'avait mis en doute leurs excuses respectives.

Ensuite… Ensuite il y avait eu le conte de fées qui continuait et son prince qui venait la rejoindre chaque soir, du moins quand il n'était pas parti chasser les monstres et les dragons de ce monde moderne, non pas sur son blanc destrier, mais plus prosaïquement en avion, blanc tout de même, ou en quatre-quatre, noir par contre, l'épée remplacée avantageusement par le glock, la cape par une veste en cuir et le chapeau à plume par une carte du F.B.I., certes moins voyante, mais beaucoup plus efficace.

Quatre mois et demi, cent trente-sept jours de bonheur très exactement. Cent trente sept jours à se prendre pour la Princesse de son conte, celle qui avait toutes les qualités : belle, intelligente, sensuelle, amusante, incroyable… Cent trente sept jours à penser à lui quand il n'était pas là, à penser à lui quand il était là, à penser à lui tandis qu'elle cherchait à percer l'identité d'un affreux tueur psychopathe ou d'une meurtrière en série. Et surtout cent trente sept nuits à l'aimer à se perdre dans ses bras, parfois en rêve lorsque ses enquêtes l'emmenaient loin d'elle, mais souvent réellement. S'endormir contre son torse ferme après avoir fait l'amour, se réveiller dans sa chaleur et s'aimer une fois de plus, c'était l'idée que la petite Pénélope Garcia se faisait du bonheur.

Cent trente sept jours qui aujourd'hui allaient voler en éclat par le biais d'une simple tache… Une simple tache qui disait que la petite Pénélope Garcial était enceinte ! Oh, elle s'en doutait depuis déjà deux semaines, mais elle avait absolument voulu que ce ne soit pas ça, refusant la réalité de toutes ses forces : ce n'était pas possible, pas elle, pas comme ça ! Qui avait jamais vu une princesse enceinte hein ? Qui en avait jamais vu une promener son ventre de baleine de page en page à travers le livre de conte ? Qui avait jamais décrit une princesse affublée d'un moutard braillard et merdeux qui la crèverait tellement qu'elle n'aurait même plus la force d'aimer son Prince ? Lequel prince de toute façon n'allait pas tarder à prendre la tangente en apprenant la « bonne » nouvelle, parce que si on n'avait jamais vu de princesse en cloque, on avait pas plus vu de prince en train de changer une couche ou de donner un biberon ! Ces messieurs savent parfaitement affronter les dragons, les démons, les sorcières les plus effroyables, voler au secours des pauvres créatures en péril, mais si on leur parle de s'occuper d'un marmot, fini l'héroïsme et les grands serments ! Il n'y a aucune formule magique, aucune potion pour aider à élever un gosse !

Oui, la Princesse avait désormais mangé son pain blanc ! Le carrosse allait redevenir citrouille, son ventre aussi d'ailleurs au passage, les habits de cérémonie allaient se transformer en haillons, le cocher en rat, les valets en souris, et si le prince ramassait la pantoufle de vair, il la lui enverrait en travers de la figure pour lui apprendre à faire gaffe ! « Et merde, comment t'as pu faire pour te faire mettre en cloque au XXIème siècle avec toutes les méthodes de contraception à ta disposition ! Comment ça j'aurais pu faire gaffe aussi ? C'est vous les filles qui risquez de tomber enceintes non ? C'est à vous de faire le nécessaire ! Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire, moi, à penser à ces petits détails ! Et puis d'abord, pourquoi t'as attendue si longtemps pour contrôler que tu n'avais pas un polichinelle dans le tiroir ? Parce qu'évidemment, en gourde que tu es, maintenant plus question d'avorter ! Mais sans moi, je te préviens ! J'avais pas signé pour la pièce rapportée ! S'envoyer en l'air OK… mais ramasser les morceaux désatellisés hors de question ! »

Oui, il y a des moments où les princes oublient qu'ils sont princes et redeviennent juste des mecs égoïstes et pusillanimes qui n'ont aucune envie de faire face à leurs responsabilités.

Quelque part dans sa tête, une petite voix lui murmurait pourtant qu'elle devrait tout de même en parler à Derek. Peut-être se fâcherait-il, peut-être cela signifierait-il la fin de leur belle histoire, mais peut-être aussi qu'il accepterait de partager cette responsabilité avec elle, d'être présent pour l'enfant, et peut-être même qu'il serait ravi et…

- Arrête donc de rêver stupide idiote ! se morigéna-t-elle avant de replonger dans ses rêves de gamine. Si vraiment il tenait tant que ça à toi, ne crois-tu pas que depuis le temps il aurait proposé d'en parler à l'équipe ? Cent trente-sept jours, imbécile ! Il a eu cent trente-sept jours pour dévoiler votre relation et il n'a jamais émis l'envie d'en parler à qui que ce soit. C'est bien un signe ça non ? Alors si c'est le gars bien que tu crois, il proposera sans doute de participer à l'éducation de son enfant, mais arrête un peu de bâtir des contes ! Les contes n'existent pas, il serait temps que tu t'en rendes comptes crétine !

Son monologue fut interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone.

- Garcia ! annonça-t-elle d'une voix morne, bien éloignée de son enthousiasme habituel lorsqu'elle répondait.

- Garcia ? s'étonna la voix de Hotch à l'autre bout. Tout va bien ?

- Oui monsieur ! rétorqua Pénélope en se redressant sur sa chaise, comme s'il avait pu la voir, avachie devant son écran, portant toute la misère du monde sur ses épaules.

- Bon tant mieux ! Parce qu'on a une situation de crise ici et j'ai besoin de vous !

- Bien sûr monsieur ! Que puis-je faire ? Une recherche sur internet ? Un programme à…

- Non, vous m'avez mal compris, la coupa son chef. J'ai besoin de vous ici, maintenant ! Je vous attends en salle de réunion !

Avant que l'informaticienne n'ait pu rétorquer quoi que ce soit, Hotch avait raccroché. Elle resta quelques secondes figée : une situation de crise ? Est-ce qu'il savait ? Est-ce qu'il allait la virer pour relation inapproprié avec un supérieur ? Ou pour être bêtement tombée enceinte ? Ou…

- Arrête un peu ton char ! Comment pourrait-il savoir que tu attends un gosse alors même qu'il n'a jamais su que tu sortais avec Derek, ce qui était tout de même plus facile à voir que ta grossesse ? Dans six mois je ne dis pas, tu vas ressembler à Moby Dick, mais pour le moment… Et puis arrête de parler toute seule Garcia ! C'est vraiment glauque ! Même si tu vas devoir t'habituer à être ta seule interlocutrice pour un sacré bout de temps idiote !

Elle prit un bloc et un stylo et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur en ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'inquiéter de cette « situation de crise ». Evidemment, rien dans la voix de Hotch ne lui permettait de savoir de quoi il retournait exactement, le chef du Bureau d'Analyses Comportementales, déjà bien difficile à déchiffrer face à face, étant carrément sphynxique au téléphone. Au fait, sphynxique, est-ce que ça existait ? Il faudrait qu'elle vérifie…


	2. Deuxième partie

Merci à Kristenne de son commentaire. Voici la seconde et dernière partie de cette histoire.

* * *

Elle cessa de laisser vagabonder ses pensées et se plaqua sur le visage son air « Professionnelle Garcia à votre service pour tout dépannage informatique et recherche d'informations » au moment où les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur l'espace de bureaux occupés par l'équipe de Hotch. Elle ne s'étonna pas de ne voir aucun membre de l'équipe : ceux-ci devaient tous avoir été convoqués, comme elle, et se trouver en salle de réunion. Bon, définitivement, ce n'était donc pas personnel, conclut-elle en empruntant l'escalier qui menait à la petite salle de briefing dont elle remarqua les stores baissés, empêchant de voir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur.

- Vous m'avez demandé monsieur ? dit-elle en entrant juste avant que le bloc et le stylo ne s'échappe de ses mains tandis que sa mâchoire inférieure semblait vouloir se désolidariser du reste de son visage en voyant le tableau sous ses yeux.

La salle était décorée de roses rouges magnifiques et de lys argentés, sa fleur préférée. Des guirlandes avaient été posées sur les murs et toute l'équipe se tenait au fond, un large sourire sur leurs visages, tandis que Derek, endimanché, était debout un peu devant eux, arborant un sourire à la fois ému et inquiet.

- Monsieur… Qu'est-ce que… Derek ?

Sa voix mourut tandis que le profiler s'approchait d'elle, sans la quitter du regard. Lorsqu'il fut à moins d'un mètre, il s'arrêta :

- Pénélope, ma Princesse. Je voulais que mon équipe, mes amis, soient là pour entendre ce que j'ai à te dire. Je voulais qu'ils m'entendent m'engager auprès de toi. Je voulais qu'ils sachent combien je suis heureux. Depuis quatre mois et demi, cent trente sept jours exactement, je suis en effet le plus heureux des hommes. Depuis cette nuit où tu m'as dit oui, où tu m'as ouvert ton cœur et ta vie. Je crois que je n'ai jamais connu un tel bonheur avant. Peut-être durant mon enfance, mais pas depuis. Il y avait longtemps que je ne croyais plus en l'homme et mon travail ne m'aidait pas à améliorer mon opinion à ce sujet, mais tu m'as rendu la foi. Tu m'as donné ta douceur, ta féminité, ta tendresse, ta gentillesse, ta folie, ta beauté… Tu m'as tout donné, sans réserve. Tu n'as jamais rien exigé en échange, même pas que ceux qui comptaient pour toi sachent que nous étions ensemble. Tu as accepté le secret, pour moi, pour me protéger. Tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde et je veux que le monde entier le sache.

Elle avait finalement refermé la bouche, et le contemplait avidement, se demandant si elle n'était pas encore en train de faire un de ses stupides rêves qui allait lui exploser au visage lorsqu'elle se réveillerait. Mais après tout, si elle rêvait, alors autant en profiter un bon coup ! décida-t-elle tandis que ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes à écouter l'homme qu'elle aimait lui débiter ce discours qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé lui entendre dire un jour. Tout comme elle n'aurait pas pensé le voir fouiller dans sa poche, s'agenouiller brusquement et ouvrir un petit écrin en continuant :

- Pénélope, tu es ma lumière, ma beauté, mon île. Tu es la femme que j'ai toujours rêvé de rencontrer, la femme idéale dont je ne pensais pas qu'elle pouvait exister vraiment. Tu es ma Princesse, mon Amour, ma Joie. Je te donne mon cœur, mon âme, mon corps et mon esprit. Je te veux près de moi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Je veux pouvoir chaque soir m'endormir près de toi et me réveiller dans tes bras. Je veux pouvoir te voir vieillir doucement, être celui qui te tiendra la main, jour après jour, jusqu'à la fin de notre vie. Je veux avoir des enfants de toi et les voir grandir. Je veux pouvoir admirer ton magnifique sourire tant que Dieu me prêtera vie. Pénélope Garcia, veux-tu faire de moi le plus heureux des hommes ? Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Elle restait là, figée, comme si les mots ne parvenaient pas à son esprit. Elle regarda tour à tour la bague d'or rouge sertie d'une magnifique émeraude, puis les visages émus de l'équipe, pour revenir à celui de Derek, toujours à ses genoux, levant vers elle des yeux où elle lisait tout ce qu'elle avait rêvé y lire. Soudain elle se pinça violemment et poussa un cri de douleur : non, visiblement elle ne rêvait pas. Ce fut alors qu'elle permit aux larmes de rouler sur ses joues tandis qu'elle répondait :

- Oh oui ! Oh oui mon amour, je veux être ta femme ! Je le veux plus que tout au monde !

Il y eut cette explosion de cris, de rires, ces félicitations qui se croisaient et s'entrecroisaient mais qu'elle n'entendait pas. Il n'y avait que Derek, que cet anneau qu'il passait à son annulaire et qui lui sembla briller de mille feux, que ses lèvres qui se rapprochèrent des siennes, que ses bras qui se refermèrent sur elle… Il n'y avait qu'eux deux et tout le bonheur du monde à venir. Tout le bonheur sauf…

Soudain elle se détacha de lui, le repoussa un peu pour pouvoir plonger dans ses yeux et, avant qu'il ne puisse s'étonner de son geste, elle demanda :

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Evidemment ! Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais fait tout ça si je n'étais pas sérieux ? s'étonna Derek en faisant un geste pour lui montrer la salle de réunion décorée.

Bien sûr ! Il n'aurait surtout pas pris la peine d'avoir de tels témoins ! réfléchit Pénélope et d'ailleurs, à ce sujet :

- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous au courant ? questionna-t-elle en se tournant vers les membres de l'équipe qui avaient le sourire aux lèvres en les regardant.

- Depuis toujours Garcia ! On dirait que vous avez oublié à qui vous avez à faire ! rigola Hotch.

C'était tellement bizarre de voir rire le patron ! s'étonna l'informaticienne qui demanda :

- Depuis toujours ? Et vous n'avez rien dit ?

- Si vous vouliez vivre votre relation en secret nous n'avions pas à nous en mêler, dit JJ. Puis, passant son bras sous celui de son amie elle continua : Mais maintenant on va s'en mêler, et grave ! Derek nous a demandé de l'aider à décorer la salle. Maintenant on va s'occuper d'aller choisir ta robe de mariée et alors…

- Non attends ! la coupa soudain Pénélope, revenue à son dilemme.

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers Derek qui n'avait pas bougé et dont, à sa dernière phrase, le front se rembrunit tandis qu'une lueur d'inquiétude apparaissait dans ses yeux, la même que dans celle de leurs amis qui semblaient voir venir le « mais » qui complique tant de relations et en font capoter tant d'autres.

- Tu étais vraiment sérieux ? demanda à nouveau la jeune femme à son amant.

- Bien sûr ! Où est le problème ma Princesse ? Je veux t'épouser !

- Non… Quand tu as dit que tu voulais des enfants de moi, tu étais sérieux ?

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux de ma vie ! Je t'aime Pénélope et je veux avoir des enfants avec toi… Enfin… Si tu le veux aussi bien sûr…, termina-t-il d'une voix hésitante, s'apercevant soudain qu'ils n'avaient jamais abordé le sujet avec sa compagne.

Et si elle ne souhaitait pas d'enfants ? Après tout, dans le monde où ils vivaient, mettre un enfant au monde était peut-être totalement inconscient ! Mais c'était aussi et surtout, à ses yeux, un geste d'espoir. Cependant il se pouvait qu'après tout ce qu'elle avait vu, ce qu'elle avait connu, Pénélope ne soit pas prête pour cela. Et de lui annoncer que lui en voulait pouvait la mettre au bord de la panique. Parce qu'elle l'aimait, elle allait aussitôt se dire qu'il serait malheureux si elle refusait de fonder une famille, et de là penser qu'elle n'était pas la femme qu'il lui fallait…

- Tu ne veux pas d'enfants ? questionna-t-il d'une voix empreinte d'appréhension.

- Bien sûr que j'en veux ! s'exclama-t-elle, au grand soulagement de son compagnon.

Certes il aurait pu accepter de vivre sans en avoir, parce que l'amour qu'il avait pour elle lui aurait suffi, mais malgré tout il n'était pas dupe : il y aurait toujours eu en lui ce regret, ce sentiment de n'être pas tout à fait complet. Il se serait rendu à son choix, mais cela n'aurait-il pas, au fil des années, creusé un fossé entre eux ? Mais si elle en voulait aussi…

- Je ne comprends pas où est le problème alors ?

- Tu veux des enfants… quand ?

- Quand ? Je ne sais pas… Dans quelque temps… D'abord on se marie, puis on apprend à vivre au quotidien, on achète une maison et… Je ne sais pas… Dans deux ou trois ans peut-être… Mais on ne peut pas tout planifier non plus ! conclut-il en faisant mine de s'approcher d'elle.

- Ca c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! rétorqua-t-elle en tendant le bras pour l'arrêter. Et… si on bousculait un peu l'ordre des choses ?

- Comment ça ?

- Disons…, elle hésita, mais elle savait qu'elle devait être franche.

Elle jeta un regard à la bague qui brillait à son doigt : si ce qu'elle allait dire l'amenait à devoir la rendre, au moins elle aurait ce souvenir à cultiver, durant quelques instants elle aurait été la future madame Derek Morgan.

- … Et si on commençait pas le bébé ?

Il la regarda, interdit, ne sachant s'il devait comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Il jeta un regard à l'équipe, vit les yeux qui brillaient d'excitation et de joie, revint à celui, inquiet, de Pénélope et articula péniblement :

- Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que…

- Oui… C'est exactement ce que je suis en train de te dire. Je suis enceinte. Je sais que ce n'était pas prévu. Je sais que j'aurais dû faire attention. Je sais que c'est trop tôt. Mais… Si tu ne veux pas de moi je…

Le « comprendrais » s'étouffa dans l'étreinte de Derek qui s'était jeté sur elle avec un cri de joie en la faisant tourbillonner tout en criant :

- Hé les gars ! Vous avez entendu ça ! Je vais être papa ! Je vais être papa !

Il l'avait reposé et la serrait maintenant contre lui. Elle se laissa aller dans l'étreinte, ivre de bonheur.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas trop ? finit-elle par demander, avide d'être rassurée après les affres qu'elle avait endurées depuis le début de la matinée.

- T'en vouloir ? Mais t'en vouloir de quoi ? Tu me fais le plus beau cadeau qu'on puisse me faire ! clama-t-il en la serrant de nouveau contre lui.

- Mais tu viens de dire pas avant deux ou trois ans, réussit-elle à balbutier.

- Je ne voulais pas te brusquer ! Mais un bébé ! Oh ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! Merci mon amour ! Merci d'être telle que tu es !

Les membres de l'équipe étaient autour d'eux et les félicitaient, puis JJ dit :

- C'est génial ! Ca fera une copine pour mon Henry !

Derek se détacha des bras de Pénélope pour se tourner vers la chargée des relations publiques :

- Je te préviens, si ton Henry tourne autour de ma fille ça ira mal pour lui ! menaça-t-il déclenchant un fou rire chez Hotch, Rossi, Reid et Emily tandis que Pénélope le frappait à l'épaule en protestant :

- Tu ne vas pas être le genre de père à étouffer ses enfants, je te préviens ! Si ta fille a un faible pour Henry, tu la laisseras vivre sa vie ! Et d'abord qui te dit que ce sera une fille, hein ?

- Parce que je veux une Princesse aussi belle que sa mère ! rétorqua-t-il.

- Et si moi je veux un garçon aussi brave que son père ?

- Et bien on prendra ce qui viendra et on recommencera autant qu'il le faudra. Les essais sont si agréables, conclut-il en l'embrassant tandis qu'elle rougissait à l'entendre ainsi faire allusion à leur vie privée.

- Et puis avec un garçon aucun risque pour Henry, plaisanta Emily, ce à quoi Spencer rétorqua de son ton sentencieux :

- Pas du tout ! Etant donné qu'environ 6 % de la population s'avère être homosexuelle, rien ne dit qu'Henry et le fils de Derek ne pourraient pas…

- Plus un mot Spencer où je t'étripe ! tonna Derek en se tournant vers lui. Mon fils ne sera pas homo est ce bien clair ?

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as contre les homosexuels ? gronda alors Pénélope.

- Rien mais…

- Mais c'est toujours la même chose : je n'ai rien contre mais pas ma mère, ma sœur ou ma fille, en l'occurrence décliné en : mon fils ! nargua Rossi.

- Hé bien il faudra te résoudre à le prendre comme il sera, sinon c'est à moi que tu auras à faire agent spécial Derek Morgan, menaça Pénélope.

- De toute façon il sera parfait, comme toi! l'apaisa son fiancé qui soudain la reprit dans ses bras pour la faire tournoyer en s'exclamant : Je t'aime ma princesse !

Et comme il tournait de plus en plus vite, la jeune femme finit pas supplier :

- Arrête et pose-moi tout de suite ! Sinon ta princesse va vomir son déjeuner dans ton cou et je crois que ça n'aura rien de très majestueux !

Et de nouveau les rires éclatèrent dans la pièce tandis que Derek reposait sa future femme et l'enlaçait en faisant face à leurs amis et équipiers qui ouvrirent alors la bouteille de champagne qu'ils avaient apportée et dont Pénélope ne prit qu'une gorgée dans le verre de son amour avant de se rabattre sur du jus de raisin.

Et tandis qu'ils attaquaient les petits fours que l'informaticienne remarqua seulement à ce moment-là, elle se laissait aller dans la chaude étreinte de son homme qui avait drapé un bras possessif sur ses épaules et ne la quittait pas d'une semelle. Envolés l'angoisse, les doutes, la peur… Derek était là, près d'elle, ils allaient se marier, avoir un bébé, être heureux.

Finalement, les contes de fées, ça existait !

**FIN**


End file.
